Don't Stop Me Now
by Mizzy681
Summary: Mike feels guilty when Alex gets hurt on Raw. He'd love to make him feel better, but Alex is straight, right? Miz/Alex Riley and yes it's slash.


**This wasn't planned. I had started another Mike/Alex fic (among a million other unfinished things), but then I saw Raw and moped about it for a day until I remembered that look on Mike's face when he was outside the ring and Daniel had Alex in that stupid submission move (I'm no Daniel Bryan fan, sue me) and you could see the desperation in Mike's eyes. That moment inspired me for this fic and then my muses kept me awake for two days (hoorah for my new Alex-muse) and then I finally started writing it. First I didn't like it all that well, but once I really got into it… I'm rambling, sorry, I'll stop. **

**So again, this is a one-shot. No need to put it on story-alert, but author-alert would be nice, I'm gonna write more of them in the future. And you know what would even be nicer? A review. I love reviews, love, love, love them. So gimme one (or two… look I wrote more stories)!**

**Sorry still rambling… I'll stop, you read.**

**WARNING: SEX, men having SEX, don't you just love that?**

**DISCLAIMER: I wanna thank Queen for the lyrics that inspired me. Don't Stop Me Now is so obviously about sex, or maybe it isn't, but the lyrics fit great. I also want to thank the WWE for putting Alex on Raw like I asked and for putting Mike on my tv so I can think dirty things about him. I also wanna thank the WWE for giving Sheamus that green t-shirt. It has nothing to do with this fic, but doesn't he look hot in that? I don't own them, they own themselves (why oh why?)**

**PS sorry for the rambling XD **

* * *

**DON'T STOP ME NOW**

Mike paced nervously backstage, just behind the gorilla position. The look of pain in Alex's eyes had been real, and never before had it cost him that much willpower not to break script. He had wanted to bash in Daniel's head. Hell, he still wanted to. From own experience he knew that submission move was excruciating. Having to witness it preformed on his friend - the man he was falling for ever so slowly - not being allowed to interfere, it nearly killed him and he was sure that would show on camera.

"You got it bad, don't ya Mikey?" Stephen grinned at him. He was waiting to make his entrance and had noted the look of concern and even guilt on his friend's face.

"Just shut up, will you?" Mike blushed. He hadn't told anyone about his growing crush, but his friends guessed anyway. He could only hope Alex didn't notice. As far as he knew, Alex was as straight as they came.

Finally Alex made his way backstage, slightly wincing and rubbing his neck. "I hate those fucking writers."

"Welcome to Raw, kid!" Stephen chuckled.

"Shut up, will you?" Alex almost mimicked Mike's words from a moment ago and Stephen exploded into laughter.

"You two are a match made in heaven. It's just too cute."

While he was busy sending Stephen an ice-cold glare, he missed the small smile that ghosted around Alex's lips. Sheamus' music hit and the red-head was gone.

"You own me a beer for this, you asshole," Alex shot at the brunette while he made his way to the locker room.

"If I have to buy you beer every time you have to do your job in the coming years, I'll go broke."

"Don't worry, Mikey. Before you know it, you'll be jobbing to me." He winked in his friend's direction.

"Dream on, kid. Just keep dreaming." He knew he did. Being under Alex in the ring didn't sound all that bad too him. "I'll meet you at the car in 20 minutes?"

"Make it thirty… it takes time to look this good."

"Don't! You remind me of Cody when you act like that."

"Don't you wanna look dashing, Mike?" Alex asked with an innocent smile.

"Nope," Mike countered, "I'm already awesome." With those words he walked away to his private locker room.

* * *

Alex knocked on Mike's door, four bottles of beer dangling from his hand. Mike opened the door, wearing comfortable jeans and an old t-shirt. Alex had to be careful not to stare. Mike never looked better in his eyes than when he was dressed casually. When he shed his preppy cloths and his mohawk, the Miz slipped away and the real Mike surfaced.

"Hey! I thought I would buy?" Mike gestured at the beer. He tried to shake the - insane - thought that Alex was checking him out.

"I changed my mind. We gotta celebrate your first WWE magazine cover." He pushed past Mike to enter the room. Mike took the opportunity to ogle that perfect ass, but shook out of it just in time before Alex turned around.

"Fine by me." He settled back on the bed, where he had been watching TV while he was waiting for Alex. "So, you don't feel like going out?"

Alex shrugged. "The hotel bar is packed with stupid fans. Can you believe I was booed when I bought these?"

Mike chuckled. "You'll get used to it, Lex."

Alex pulled a face and dropped down on the bed next to Mike. He passed one of the bottles to Mike and opened one for himself. "What are we watching?"

"Some crappy movie. American pie 4 or something."

"I love those movies. They remind me of college."

They settled back to watch, sipping their beers occasionally. Mike couldn't concentrate on the movie - he had seen it a few times already - and kept glancing at Alex. It was torture to have him this close, to have him on his freaking bed, and not be able to touch him. He needed to get a grip on himself soon or he'll betray himself.

Alex shifted uncomfortably and rubbed his shoulder. It felt like he pulled a muscle. "I would kill for a massage."

"Kill glitterbutt and I'll give you that massage." Mike snapped his mouth shut after those words slipped out. He bit his bottom lip and tried to will his blush away.

He relaxed again and Alex seemed to notice nothing. "You two are fighting again?"

Mike nodded. "He's trying to set people up against me. I'm getting sick of it. I hope they'll put him back on Smackdown soon. He hates being mid-card."

"Mostly he hates jobbing to you." He stretched and winced. "Fucking Daniel. He needs to learn to control that move." Alex cocked his head and looked at Mike with an innocent smile on his lips. "If you're serious about the offer, I'll gladly take the massage."

He started to undo the buttons of his shirt. Mike slowly gulped and couldn't take his eyes of the bronzed skin that became exposed. He was pretty sure he was drooling and Alex couldn't be so dim that he didn't notice that. When he met Alex's eyes again, he knew he was imagining the sparkle of lust in those dark blue eyes.

Mike eased off the bed. Searching his bag for some massage oil, he tried to compose himself. He was only seconds away from jumping Alex. When he turned around again he gasped. The blond was sprawled out on his stomach, dressed in only his tight black boxers, naughty blue eyes smiling up at him. "Oh sweet mother of god," he whispered. Maybe his friend wasn't as straight as he thought.

"Come on, Mike. I need… you… to give me… that massage."

He certainly didn't dream up the husky tone in Alex's voice. His lips worked over words that didn't come out. Alex knew he was bi. He had to know. Mike had never made a secret of that. But what if he was wrong? He stalked closer, eyes boring into Alex's amused eyes, trying to read him.

"Yeah? Do you need me, Alex? Do you need me… to make you… feel good again?" And there it was, the shiver that ran through that gorgeous body, his pupils dilating, his breath hitching.

On the inside he bounced around in happiness, on the outside he was as cool and composed as ever. He was in control and he loved that. He no longer hesitated and immediately straddled the younger man, sitting back onto that perfect ass. Alex better give up what he offered, because there was no way back out now.

Alex trembled when he felt Mike's weight on his lower back and butt. He suddenly wished he'd had the nerve to also take his boxers off, but he hadn't wanted to be too pathetic. He hadn't been all that sure that Mike wanted him. His heart skipped a beat when soft fingers traced the Celtic cross on his back. Firm hands were placed onto his shoulders, trailed down his sides to his hips.

"So Lex, where does it hurt? Where do you want my hands?"

Alex had no trouble imagining the devilish smirk on Mike's face. He wanted those hands everywhere and he wanted it now. For some reason all that came out was a whine. Pathetic, it was simply pathetic how much he lusted for Mike.

A low chuckle resonated through the brunette's body. Mike dripped some oil on the tan skin of Alex's shoulders and carefully rubbed it in. At first he only focused on the hurt neck and shoulder, but soon he got distracted with exploring the rest of that hot body. Hands kneaded the muscles of his back. He worshipped every inch of skin, all senses on edge, noticing exactly how Alex was writhing beneath him. Alex growled when Mike's weight left him, only to inhale sharply the moment the experienced hands started to massage his calves, slowly, far too slowly, moving up to his thighs. He buckled wildly when Mike slipped his hands into his boxers kneading his ass, moving to his inner thighs and to his ass again.

"Mike, please…" He was too far along to care about sounding slutty. He immediately felt sorry for talking, because after one last squeeze in his ass, Mike stopped what he was doing and slid back up again. He nuzzled the neckline, placing suckling kisses on the skin right to his ear.

"You have no idea how good it sounds to have you beg for me like that," Mike growled.

Alex wanted to turn around, to finally kiss those full lips, but Mike kept him pinned down with his weight. "Just for you, Mike. I haven't…" and he was quiet again.

"What is it Lex?" Mike nibbled his ear. "Am I making you all shy, pretty-boy?" He slid off him and rolled Alex on his back in the same movement. The next second he straddled him again. He ground down into the violently buckling hips of his lover. "You don't look shy. You look like you're hot for me already."

Alex wrapped his hands into Mike's shirt, pulled him down violently, crashing their lips together and ripping apart Mike's shirt at the same time. They hungrily devoured each other's mouths, tongue battling, months of denied sexual tension released in this first kiss.

"Want you Mike, want you now!" He fumbled with the fastening of Mike's pants, his brain too foggy to succeed.

"Fuck, Lex, are you always this eager?" He yanked his jeans down and kicked them out the way.

Alex wrapped his hand around Mike's dick. "Thanks to you I haven't had sex in four months. So yeah… I'm eager."

The feeling of his rookie's hand working him left breathless. "Four months, that's like since…"

"Yeah, since we met… I couldn't let anyone else touch me anymore… and I didn't want to let you fuck me before I had my Raw contract." He mewled when Mike slipped his hand into his boxer and started rubbing him.

"Aw baby, you didn't want to be seen as the locker room slut? Don't worry… you're mine now." He tugged Alex's dripping length rather forcefully.

"Mike?" Alex let out an exaggerated breath. "Shut up and fuck me already!"

Mike chuckled and licked at path down Alex's body. He mouthed him through his boxers. "I talk too much, right? I'll put my mouth to better use."

His eyes focused on the pink head of Alex's large dick. He flicked out his tongue and licked off the one drip of pearly liquid. Alex tasted like… like heaven. Similar moans left their lips. He eased the boxers down and grinned when Alex impatiently kicked them off. Those lust clouded eyes that looked down at him, that face already contorted into pleasure, the fact that Alex seemed to want him even more than he wanted him, so hot… so fucking hot.

He explored the straining dick with his tongue, flicking around the head, tongue working the ridge, teasing the tiny slit in the center. His hands were on Riley's hips, his mouth took him in inch by inch. He had wanted to taste him from the first moment he saw him. He searched blindly for the massage oil and dripped some onto his fingers. Alex's body tautened when he teased the tiny pucker, slicking up the area and braced the tight ring of muscles with the tip of one finger.

The length in his mouth twisted violently while Mike was bopping up and down around it. "Fuck Mike, I'm not gonna last."

There were a lot of things Mike wanted to say, but that would mean stopping with what he was doing and he was not about to. He pushed his finger in completely and searched for that one spot that would drive Alex over the edge. The moment he found it and started to rub it, Alex uttered a violent cry. Every muscle in his body tensed and relaxed and he shot load after load of tasty cum into Mike's eager throat.

Mike didn't even give him a second to relax. He continued his ministrations on Alex's cock and slipped a second finger in at the same time , pulling slowly in and out, stabbing at his prostrate until Alex was writhing beneath him, the long dick hardening again.

"Fuck… Mike… please… just do it, you asshole."

With a Cheshire grin Mike focused his eyes on his lover's face. Those huge eyes begged to be taken, that sheath of sweat only made his perfect body look hotter. It drove Mike crazy. Honestly, he had no idea why he hadn't cum yet himself. It only took a second to slick up his dick, another second to burry himself into his rookie.

"Oh my fucking God!" Mike screamed to the ceiling. So tight, so fucking virgin-like tight. "Four months you said?" He took his mouth in a violent, teeth-clacking, mind-blowing kiss.

"Over a year… since I let a man fuck me."

"Oh…" Mike was speechless and that was a new thing. It didn't matter, he had better things to do anyway. He pulled one of Alex legs over his shoulder, eased out and plunged in so deep his balls slapped against the pert ass and Alex let out a strangled moan. It was a good thing he had jerked off in the showers earlier or he wouldn't have been able to last even this long.

Alex was tightening his already tight muscles around the aching dick, trying to force Mike to take him hard, to fuck him so raw that he wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow. It didn't take much to make Mike lose control and give him what he wanted. They started a violent rhythm, Alex meeting Mike's every stroke by arching his back, pulling him even deeper inside.

He was seeing stars, his vision blurred as Mike pounded into his sweet spot over and over again. His entire body was one raw nerve ending, every sensation came in tenfold and gave him pleasure, intense, amazing, earth-shattering pleasure. He tried to force his eyes to stay open, to stay connected with the azure ones of the man that gave him this feeling. It was like he had one outdrawn orgasm, sex couldn't get any better, nothing could feel better than this, until it did. He was spiraling towards his climax again, he was floating around in ecstasy, no way to stop it now, like an atom bomb waiting to explode, he was rambling words, curses, Mike's name, maybe even lyrics, he had no idea, thinking was beyond him, he had lost all track of time, he was one raw brick of emotion, feelings, he wanted this to go on forever, he wanted to cum right now.

"Come for me Lex!" That husky voice in his ear, hands wrapping into his hair, lips devouring him, sweaty body slicking over him, his length caught in the friction between them, that big dick filling him perfectly, driving forcefully inside him, ramming his prostate with every brutal piston, months of sexual frustration, it was too much, he died, he came, it was the same thing. His body arched up, muscles contracting forcefully, eyes rolling back, fingernails burying into Mike's back, cum everywhere and still it wasn't over.

Mike had no idea how he was still going on, no idea how he lasted this long, pounding away forcefully, getting closer and closer to his own release, Alex muscles milking him ever so perfectly, he was burning through the sky, coming, coming, coming like he never came before.

His body felt liquid fire, he couldn't move, think, he felt like he had melted, died, whatever. If he never could have sex again, he wouldn't mind; nothing - no one - compared to what he just experienced. He hoped he didn't crush his lover, because he didn't even have the strength to roll off, he had no idea how his body worked anymore.

He must've fallen asleep, because he woke up on his back, with his rookie sleeping on his chest. He raked his hand through the disheveled hair, smiling as beautiful blue eyes opened. Alex didn't say anything, just looked at him with an adoration that bordered on love shining from his eyes. He sighed and pressed even closer to Mike, leaning up for a kiss. It was slow, it was tender, it was sweet, it had nothing of the lust from earlier. Just two friends, lovers, soul-mates - what where they? - enjoying each other.

Mike felt goose buds forming on Alex's skin, felt shivers run through his body. He realized he was freezing himself.

"You're cold, babe?"

Alex nodded, "Cold, dirty, sore, never felt better."

"Still tired?" Mike nuzzled his cheek, taking in that delicious mixture of smells: sweat, sex, musk, aftershave.

"Wide awake. But I wouldn't mind if I never have to move again."

"Hmm… me too. I could stay here forever… not moving…"

"Freezing?" Alex traced his fingertips over Mike's abs. He loved how he had coated them with his cum. In some sort of strange, animalistic way he felt like he marked him, claimed him as his own.

"Yeah… that too… wanna take a bath?"

"With you?"

"Yeah… unless there's someplace else you wanna be?" This came out teasing, joking, but with an edge of jealousy. He wanted to keep Alex here, with him, never wanted to let him out of arm's reach again. He felt possessive and that wasn't like him.

"You talk too much." Alex flicked his biceps.

"Look who's talking, asshole." He rolled on top of Alex to kiss him leisurely, then rolled off and left the bed.

Fifteen minutes later they sat between foam and bubbles, Mike leaning against Alex chest, arms and legs intertwined and only their heads visible.

"So, do you do this often?" Again Mike spoke jesting, but Alex recognized the serious undertone. In the end, they were too much alike to fool the other.

"What? Take a bath? Get my brains fucked out? You need to be a little more specific, Mike." This conversation could go two ways. They could be serious, talk about futures, feelings, and in the end suffocate this thing between them before it even started, or they could keep it simple, light and teasing and actually have a future.

"Hmm…. I did do that, didn't I Lex?" He curled his hand around the strong thigh and rubbed it up and down. He wished somewhere he could find the energy for a second round. "But I was talking about sex, with men…"

"Aw that? Neh, wouldn't have guessed that." He pulled Mike closer to his body. "Mostly women, and I did that a lot. Before you came along." He bit Mike sharply in his neck.

"I like where this is going." Mike chuckled.

"You'd better. Because I tell you, this is going towards me… fucking you… unconscious... sometime soon." A delighted shudder went through Mike's body, the large hand that traced his chest and abs gave him goose buds even in the hot water and incredibly enough his shaft awoke and demanded attention. He had no idea where this was going in the long run, but the immediate future looked bright and shiny.

* * *

**I can't say it often enough, REVIEW! **


End file.
